


Swept Away

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting Allison equaled betraying Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> [post season 2 through season 3]

 

Even knowing Allison hadn't come to help, her standing so close to Isaac that her body warmth almost mingled with his own had a weirdly positive effect on him. They locked eyes but for a split second, but it sufficed for Isaac to be drawn to that darkness that possessed her now. Her determination and desire for destruction gave her a twisted beauty: wild, untamed, predatory. Irresistible.

He would never admit it, but every knife cut hurt him only half as much as knowing she would never be his.

Not that he actually wanted her. She was merely a fantasy, a concept of passionate touches and heated breaths that couldn't withstand reality, even if they tried. Not with what Allison had done. Not with who Isaac was. Not with Scott standing between them.

For a while, Isaac fought the images that had started to come to him after the encounter. It was wrong to picture running his fingertips along the outlines of Allison's face, down the side of her neck, along the swing of her collarbone. It was wrong to picture his lips following that trail and descending further until they closed around a nipple. It was wrong to picture stroking and licking and biting and sucking path after path all over her body, down and up and down again, until she fisted his hair and moaned out his name.

In his mind, Allison's skin was soft and smooth and flawless all over. Her arousal smelled earthy, salty, and exotic, like a far away ocean's breeze or spices of a land unknown. Sometimes, her taste reminded him of Scott—not that he knew about that—as if she had lain with him just before Isaac had conjured her. That thought both excited and scared him.

Wanting Allison equaled betraying Scott, and Isaac would never do that, but the idea of claiming what was his Alpha's, if only in his dreams, filled him with a sense of power that he'd never known.

Isaac didn't actually want Allison. (He didn't want Scott, either.) But he longed for the illusion of someone wanting him. And somewhere along the way, when he realized that Allison developed more than just a friendly interest in him and that Scott had moved on—when the illusion slowly turned into reality, he felt complete for the first time in his life.

He'd shatter, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Froday Flash Fiction Challenge** , challenge #15.24: _Recycling_.
> 
> About half of this has been sitting in my wip-folder ever since the season 3B finale … Idek where it came from, but here, I finished it (re: _get your shit done_ ).
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
